To Good To Be True
by ArrowWriter14
Summary: Felicity and Ray get together but Felicity soon realizes that being with Ray is not all it is cracked up to be. Ray starts to abuse Felicity and she keeps it from her Arrow family, mainly Oliver. If you do not like Ray being the bad guy then DO NOT read this story.
1. Adult Life

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 1  
Chapter Name: Adult Life**

 **Felicity  
** The ringing of my alarm woke me with a shock. The initial shock wore off and I groaned in annoyance as I turned it off before laying back down in bed, it feels like I just went to bed, working on a superhero team does that to your sleep. I only went to sleep a few hours ago and now I need to get up and go back to work. By the time I had come home the clock was standing at 3am, it's was only now 7am. I threw the covers off and literally dragged myself out of bed, grabbing my towel as well and going into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes off as I waited for the water to heat up.

After my shower I went back into my bedroom and opened my closet looking for an outfit to wear for the day. I looked through everything until I found something, I decided on a white short sleeved shirt that had black polka dots on it. I matched it with a black skirt and some black heels. Before I got dressed though I dried my hair and tied it up in it's normal pony tail and applied some light make up. I then got dressed and then checked myself out in the mirror.

I went into the kitchen and made myself some coffee to go and made sure I had everything I needed for the day ahead and left my apartment. I got into my mini and opened the windows as it was a warm day and I turned the radio on. I wasn't really listening to the music, I was more listening out for Arrow sightings but there was nothing today.

When I arrived at work I greeted the receptionist, Tracey, and went straight to the elevators and went up to my floor. I walked into my office and saw Ray sitting in my chair touching my computer "Erm… morning?" I said but it came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Morning!" He said happily.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

"No I've fixed the problem" He replied.

"And what was the problem?" I questioned as I strolled towards the desk.

"There was a problem with your E-Mails" He said and I looked at him questioningly "They wasn't sending or receiving" He explained.

"And you know that because…?" I questioned.

"I tried to send you an E-Mail this morning and I realised there was a problem, it doesn't matter now I have fixed it" He said and got up from my chair. I took a seat and started logging into my accounts "Don't forget we have that meeting at 1pm this afternoon" He said as he walked out of my office.

I drunk my coffee as I waited for all of the systems to load up and I looked out of the window at Starling City. Sometimes with all of the bad that goes on in the city I forget how beautiful it can really be. I stood from my chair and walked towards the window and looked down at the ground to see all the Palmer Technologies employees rushing in through the doors so that they wouldn't be late.

"Admiring the view?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Oliver standing there "Morning" I said "Sometimes I forget how beautiful Starling City is" I told him.

"I do that too" He said but the way he said it sounded like it had a different meaning.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

"Actually yes there is" He said. I took a seat back at my desk and Oliver came and stood next to me and handed me a photo "Do you think you will be able to get an ID on this guy?" He asked me.

"Sure" I replied and started my search "Why do we need to know who he is?" I asked.

"He's the guy that hijacked the police station's gun and ammo supply last week. Digg managed to get this photo off some CCTV that the police have obviously not looked through yet" He explained.

I completed my search "His name is Michael Coleman" I started "His criminal record started at the age of 11. He was caught shop lifting and then when he was 15 he was jailed for armed robbery" I said to Oliver.

"Thank you Felicity" He said.

"No problem" I replied. Me and Oliver were in silence for a few moments when I heard my desk phone ring "Sorry, I need to get this" I told Oliver who just nodded "Felicity Smoak" I said as I answered.

"It's Ray, I need to talk to you" He said.

"Erm… ok… give me 10 minutes" I replied.

"Sure" He said and hung up before I could say goodbye.

"Look I better go, I'll see you later tonight" Oliver said and left my office.

I locked my systems so that no one could sneak in and access anything they shouldn't be looking at before leaving the office. I went to the elevator and went to Ray's floor and walked to his office. I knocked on the door and heard him tell me to come in from the other side, I opened the door and saw Ray sitting at his desk typing away on his computer "You wanted to see me?" I questioned.

"Yes" He replied "Take a seat" He said and indicated the seat on the opposite side of the desk. I sat down and stared at him, waiting for him to speak "Felicity I… I really don't know how to word this. In fact I'm quite surprised that I've even had the courage to come this far" He said.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"I really like you Felicity… more then a boss should like his employee but I just can't help it. You are just so beautiful and amazing and perfect and I would really like to take you out on a date tonight" He told me.

"W.. What?" I stuttered "You. Ray Palmer. Billionaire. Wants to take me out?" I questioned "I really did not expect that" I said "I mean I'm very flattered that you want to take me out. Who wouldn't be? You are insanely hot and extremely kind" I realised I was starting to babble so I stopped talking and took a deep breath "It would be great to go out with you" I replied with a smile.

"Really? You sound a little unsure" He said.

"I'm just in shock a little… I would love to go out with you" I told him.

After leaving Ray's office I made my way back to my own office thinking about the date tonight. Ray said he was going to take me out to dinner, I know dinner is a bad first date choice for me but Ray doesn't have people after him because he's not a vigilante. Hopefully. Will it be weird between me and Ray? Will it be a good first date? What happens if it goes horribly wrong? Will it be awkward between us after that? Will he want a second date with me? Oh my God! I hate first dates.

Eventually I reached my office and sat down at my desk and I logged back in. the first screen I saw was the screen with Michael Coleman's information on it. I remembered Oliver's words when he left here _"I'll see you later tonight"._ I better let Oliver know that I will not make it for Arrow duty tonight. How will that go with Oliver? Things between me and him are… tough at the moment after the _I don't want to be a woman you love_ speech.

I didn't have the balls to ring him so I text him instead and told him something had come up tonight and I wouldn't make it for Arrow duty. He didn't text back so he is either pissed off at me or he's too preoccupied in whatever it is that he's doing that he hasn't seen the text yet. I know Oliver though and he would have seen the text the moment it came through, the guy is glued to his phone, he's obviously pissed off that I won't be there tonight.

I am really hoping that he doesn't turn all stalker and trace my phone and come check up on me or something. If he sees me with Ray at a romantic dinner I think our friendship will become a lot harder and it will become harder for the two of us to work together and I don't want that. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't there just be a relationship where girl likes boy, boy likes girl so they get together and have a great relationship.

Then again if I was in a relationship with Oliver I wouldn't be going on a date tonight with Ray. I know it sounds ridiculous but I have really strong feelings for Oliver still but I really like Ray as well and… I don't think I would be able to chose between the two of them. I got off easy I think, they made the choice for me. Oliver didn't want to be a relationship with me and Ray does.

I hate adult life!

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am back. How is everyone? I have had this story half written for a little while now and I have decided to finish and publish it for you all to read. I hope you enjoy it and I really hope that you review, favourite and follow... you know I love it when you do that! Thanks Xx**


	2. First Date

_**Hello! I have had a few reviews and a few pm's about this story. I did state in the summary that you should not read the story if you are a Ray fan. There is no point sending me pm's and reviews telling me that portraying Ray in this way doesn't suit you and you do not like reading stories with Ray like that... I did warn you.**_

* * *

 **Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 2  
Chapter Name: First Date**

 **Felicity  
** Why was I so nervous? I was going to dinner with Ray who was absolutely hot! He was amazing and everything you want in a man. I don't know why I was so nervous because I've known him for so long and we are really good friends, we know so much about each other. He's met my mom and still wants to date me, that's a good man right there. He was just… Ray was the light at the end of the dark tunnel I had been in for a while. With everything related to team Arrow being heavy and emotional, being with Ray made me feel normal again and I like that.

What the hell was going to wear to go to dinner? I don't think I have anything in my closet that could amount to anything Ray would be used to. He is used to very expensive designers and expensive jewellery. The only expensive dress I owned was the one I wore on my date with Oliver and it got blown up… oh God! I decided on my plum dress that stuck to my curves and showed a little cleavage. Not a lot to be classed a slut but enough to tease Ray a little. I have to be honest I'm feeling a little Anastasia Steele in my plum dress… is that a good sign? I mean I am meeting a billionaire CEO for dinner.

I decided to have my hair down and straightened for a change, I had to admit the mirror made me feel good about this so far. In terms of make up I wanted to make my eyes stand out, I know Ray likes my eyes… he tells me a lot. I put on my new 3D look mascara and I was impressed, my blue eyes looked amazing. I obviously put on my foundation and my favourite pink lipstick, it wasn't too dark and it wasn't too light.

Once I was ready I looked in the mirror at my complete look and almost didn't recognise myself, I looked really different and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. The door knocked as I grabbed my purse and as I answered it I saw Ray standing on the other side of the door. He looked at me wide eyed for a moment before he found his voice "Ms Smoak… you look absolutely beautiful" He commented making my smile.

"Thank you. I have to say you look good too" I replied.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. He held is arm out for me and after making sure I had what I needed I took his arm and closed my front door behind me. We walked down the stairs to the awaiting car, it was a very beautiful and sleek Audi Q7. A driver opened the doors for me and Ray and we hoped in.

When we got to the restaurant Ray went over to the lady and we were shown to our table right away, I felt bad because there were people already waiting. We were shown to a little table in the corner out of the way of prying eyes, outside the window was a lake and I had to admit it was very beautiful "It's very beautiful here" I told him.

"A beautiful place for a beautiful woman" He replied and I couldn't help but smile widely at his comment. He really does know how to make a woman feel good "Would you like some champagne?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered.

Ray called over the waiter and they spoke about champagne, honestly I do not know much about it. I know my wines but when it comes to champagne I am completely lost but I trusted Ray's judgment on the matter, I'm sure a man like him only divulges in the finest champagnes of the world. The waiter left the table with a promise to be back soon with the bottle and two glasses.

"Are you ok? You seem a little tense" He said.

"Sorry" I said "I'm fine, I'm just… nervous I guess. I'm sure you know that I have liked you for a while now and I'm just surprised that we're here now that's all" I explained to him and I think he understood that.

"I was so nervous asking you out" He started "I thought that maybe there was something going on with you and Oliver Queen and you were spoken for, or at least I would be stepping on his toes" He explained.

"Things with Oliver are complicated. There was something but he just wasn't in the place to be in a relationship. He dangled maybes and I decided that I didn't want that anymore, he had to make a choice and he did" I told him.

"Well his choice worked out for me" He replied. The waiter came back and poured our glasses for us then left the champagne on the table in a cooler "We're not ready to order yet" Ray told the waiter who nodded and left the table "You know I think Oliver regrets his choice" Ray stated.

"And what makes you say that?" I questioned.

"I've seen the way he looks at you" He replied.

"Like I said I made him choose and he made his choice. I decided to move on and start living my life a little better then what I was" I told him.

 **Oliver  
** I sat in Felicity's chair in the foundry wondering what could be so important to her that she couldn't make it here tonight. I did want to trace her phone and find out where she was and go pay her a visit but I knew she would be angry at me. Things between us were just starting to get a little better after the speech she gave me, I didn't want to rock the boat anymore. Besides she wasn't my girlfriend, it wasn't my business.

"Oliver we've got a lead on Michael Coleman" I heard Digg say as he come bounding down the stairs with Roy hot on his heels "He's headed towards the shopping centre, if he's got all that ammo on him this could be disastrous" He told me which I didn't need him too, I was well aware of the situation.

"I need you both out there, Digg you're a perfect shot and Roy you got a lot of skill but I need someone to stay here to track him in case he moves" I said to the two of them.

"Just call Felicity, I'm sure when she hears the situation she'll come to help us" Roy stated.

"No Felicity is preoccupied this evening" I replied.

"Doing what?" Digg asked.

"I don't know. It's not my business" I said.

"Oliver we don't have a choice, lots of people could die. We need her here" Roy said.

"Roy you suit up, Digg you get your guns and ammo ready. I will be right behind you, I just need to do something" I explained to the two of them and they nodded at me before getting to work.

 **Felicity  
** My buzzed on my arm next to me and I looked at Ray apologetically when I saw Oliver's name flash up on the screen "I'm really sorry, could you excuse me a moment?" I asked and he nodded. I threw him another apologetic look before grabbing my phone and going into the bathroom "Hey" I said as I answered.

"Hi" He started "I know you said you had other plans tonight but we really need you down here. Michael Coleman is headed towards the shopping centre and we don't know if he has guns and ammo with him. Roy and Digg are on their way now but I need you here to track him in case he moves" Oliver explained to me.

"Oliver I'm nowhere near town. I'm at least a half hour drive away from Starling City" I told him.

"What are you doing out there?" He asked in shock.

"I'm having dinner… with Ray" I said.

"Sorry to spoil your evening. We'll figure something out" He replied and hung up before I could reply to him.

I went back to the table and saw Ray sitting there drinking the champagne "Is everything ok?" He asked me.

"I don't know" I answered.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I hate to ask you of this but could we cut the date short? Something really bad is happening and I need to be there to help my friends" I said to him "I'm really sorry" I added feeling like a total bitch.

"Of course, it's ok" He said and called the waiter over for the cheque.

I could see the look of disappointment on Ray's face and I don't think I have ever felt this bad in my life. I really felt like a total bitch. I had just been sitting here not too long ago telling Ray that I was moving on from Oliver Queen, that he had made his choice and I was getting a better life. Not even an hour later I was ending our date to go and be with Oliver and help him out.

I had considered staying on the date and letting Oliver sort things out himself but then I thought about all of the people that could be hurt because I was on a date. Oliver must have needed me and the threat must be big if he had already sent out Digg and Roy, normally Digg would cover for me in the foundry.

"I will make this up to you I promise" I said to Ray.

I got my phone out and text Oliver: _I'm on my way._


	3. Night Ruined

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 3  
Chapter Name: Night Ruined**

 **Felicity  
** When Ray dropped me off I asked to be dropped off at Verdant and he was confused I could see it in his eyes. He offered to come in and help me but I had to convince him that I would be ok and he needed to leave. He was hurt but this was what had to be done to keep him out of this mess and keep him safe. I said a quick goodbye to him and walked into Verdant and made my way to the foundry. I entered the code and walked down the stairs carefully as I wasn't good in these heels, they were new.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Oliver suited up and ready to go, he looked at me but I averted my eyes from him. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry to pull you away and I hope you know I wouldn't have if I really didn't need you" He told me and I just replied with nod "You look beautiful" He said as he walked past me and up the stairs and I sighed as he left me alone in the foundry.

I went over to the computers and went straight to work. This is the only thing that would keep my mind off what a disaster this night was, I know it's not Oliver's fault but I sort of blame him for ruining my date. I know I sound like a stupid girl but the one date I go on with Ray Palmer who I've had a crush on for a while, Oliver calls and as per usual I come running. Maybe I needed to rethink my position here because I know as long as I am working here with these dangerous criminals then I won't be able to have a normal relationship with anyone.

Because of what I do here Ray is going to be in danger if we make our relationship official and I really do not want to do that to him. It isn't fair as he has gone through so much already in his life with losing his fiancée. I couldn't take away his own life like that, it would be cruel of me. I need to either give up team Arrow or give up Ray Palmer. Giving up either is going to horrible.

Once I had hacked into the CCTV feed I could see Michael Coleman sitting casually at a table with a couple of other men. They were laughing about something. I had a look on other nearby cameras but I couldn't see Oliver, Roy or Digg. They know how to stay hidden. I knew that they were there somewhere watching every move Michael Coleman makes, waiting for their chance to jump him.

"Oliver do you want me to call Lance?" I questioned through the comm system we had.

"No" He replied "If Michael has the firearms on him then I don't want innocent people getting in them middle of the cross fire. When we have finished here I will deliver Michael to Lance" He explained to me.

I gasped. Out of nowhere Michael pulled out a gun and shot the two men he was sitting with, I watched on the screens as people started running away and that's when team Arrow struck. Roy and Michael started a hand to hand battle as Digg checked the pulse's of the two victims, he shook his head at Oliver meaning they were dead. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I just watched two people die. Right in front of me.

"I've intercepted all emergency calls" I told them.

"Good" Digg replied.

Oliver went to help Roy who was struggling to better his assailant. Digg started firing off rounds and he got Michael in the shoulder, Oliver let off a bow that had wire attached and he aimed for Michael's feet. He feel to the floor as Roy aimed his bow at him "Arsenal, call Lance and tell him we have a delivery" Oliver said to Roy.

Out of nowhere two more guys showed off shooting at Oliver, Digg and Roy. They didn't even have time to react and I hadn't seen them on the CCTV, they literally just appeared out of nowhere. I watched as team Arrow fought back with their Arrows and Digg with his gun, Digg shot a man down and Oliver got the second shooter in the shoulder.

"Is everyone ok?" I questioned frantically.

"We're fine" Oliver replied.

I sighed with relief as Oliver and Digg tied the other two men up and Roy took a few steps away to make the call to Lance that we had their burglars and we were bringing them to him. I watched on the screen and in the surrounding area to make sure there are no more gunmen out there "How many robbers where there?" I asked.

"Four" He replied.

"Reckon there's another one out there?" I asked.

"Most defiantly" He answered.

Once the burglars had been handed over to Lance the team made their way back to the foundry "Wow Felicity, a little over dressed to be here aren't you?" Roy questioned and I know he was trying to lighten the mood after the evening he had but I wasn't in the mood. Oliver sent him a look and Diggle led them off to change back into their other clothes, leaving me and Oliver alone.

"I'm sorry about tonight" He said.

"It's not your fault" I replied.

"I didn't have to call you" He told me.

"Who would have came if I didn't?" I questioned.

"No one" He answered truthfully "Next time you're going that far out then let me know, just for future reference" He stated.

"Excuse me?" I questioned "Oliver my personal life does not concern you and you have no one to blame but yourself. You could have made it your business but instead you wanted me to move on, so I did" I explained to him "You are not my boyfriend nor my father, where I go and with whom I go there with is not your concern" I told him.

"Next time I won't bother. I will leave you to your date and let people get gunned down. Sorry people's lives were in danger" He said.

"I don't know who you think you are Oliver Queen but you cannot control me like that, my personal life is mine. I will choose what I tell you about it and nothing more" I started "I left my date to come here because people's lives were in danger, do you think I left my date because you asked me to? Guess what… my life does not revolve around you anymore" I finished and felt a tear roll down my face.

"Maybe you should think about your priorities here" He told me.

"Maybe I should, now if you excuse me I am going to home and sleeping off this horrible evening" I said angrily as I stormed past him and started making my way up the stairs.

It wasn't until I was outside that I realised I needed a lift home. It was too far to walk in these heels and I wasn't exactly in the best part of town. I had too much pride to go back in there and ask Oliver for a ride, Diggle wanted to get home to his family and Roy's car was in the garage. I didn't want to add insult to injury and call Ray so I guess I have no other choice but to walk.

I was halfway through the glades when I saw three men laughing, sitting on a burnt out car drinking beer "Lookey here boys… looks like someone is lost" One of them said and it was then I realised they had spotted me. They threw their cans onto the street and hoped off the car, they started walking towards me and I panicked.

I turned around and started walking in the direction on Roy's house, hopefully he would be home by now… please let him be home by now. I could hear the three men behind me. They were calling me and asking if I wanted to join their 'party' which nearly made me throw up.

When I got to Roy's house I knocked on the door but no one answered and there were no lights on. Where the hell is he? I knew I wouldn't make it back to Verdant without them catching me, I put my back to the door and saw all three of them coming towards me smirking. They knew that they had me cornered and there was no where to go "C'mon girl, we don't bite" One of them said.

"Please leave me alone" I pleaded with them.

"I can't do that" The same guy said "I can't leave a pretty girl out here on her own. The glades is a dangerous place… it's my civic duty to make sure that you get home ok and me and my friends here take care of you" He added with a smile on his face.

"If you come any closer my friends are gonna be really pissed… they are much tougher then you are" I told them.

"They're not here" Another said.

One of them came more forward then the others and he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from Roy's door. I dropped my bag and started struggling against them but I was slapped around the face for my troubles "Please just leave me alone… please" I pleaded again this time crying from the stinging sensation of the slap.

I could feel myself getting pulled upright until I was standing in front of one. I'm assuming he's the leader of the pack, placed a hand gently on my cheek that had been slapped "Sorry darling… we don't want to hurt you but if you carry this on then I will have no choice" He told me.


	4. Late Night Conversations

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 4  
Chapter Name: Late Night Conversations**

 **Felicity  
** "If you come any closer my friends are gonna be really pissed… they are much tougher then you are" I told them.

"They're not here" Another said.

One of them came more forward then the others and he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from Roy's door. I dropped my bag and started struggling against them but I was slapped around the face for my troubles "Please just leave me alone… please" I pleaded again this time crying from the stinging sensation of the slap.

I could feel myself getting pulled upright until I was standing in front of one. I'm assuming he's the leader of the pack, placed a hand gently on my cheek that had been slapped "Sorry darling… we don't want to hurt you but if you carry this on then I will have no choice" He told me.

I started screaming hoping that someone would hear me and help me. I had to remember that I was in the Glades and most people look the other way round here, they don't want to get involved. In a way I don't blame them but I am praying that someone around here will hear me and at least call the police. A hand went over my mouth to stop me screaming, I tried biting his hand but I couldn't get at the right angle "Shut up!" He shouted at me.

"Get your hands off her!" I heard someone shouting and I sighed in relief that someone had heard me and come to my rescue. I looked up to see Ray standing there with his driver ready to come and protect me, Ray looked at me but I'm not to sure which emotion he was displaying "I won't tell you again" Ray said to them.

Suddenly there was a bang noise and a bright light. To protect themselves from the light, the man let go of me and covered his eyes with his arms and moved away from the bang noise. When the smoke cleared I saw Oliver, dressed as the Arrow, standing there ready to shot another arrow at the guys that were after me.

"Let's get out of here" One of them said and the rest of them ran off.

"Get her home" Arrow said to Ray.

"Of course, thank you" Ray replied.

"Yeah… thanks" I said.

The Arrow left the scene and I let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that I was now safe I went over to Ray and was instantly engulfed in his arms. The two of us stood there for a few moments hugging each other before Ray helped me into the car "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm fine… just shaken up a little" I told him "How did you know to come and help me?" I asked him.

"I didn't. I realised that I had been the one to drop you off and you didn't have a car, I was hoping you were still at Verdant but John Diggle told me you had already left but not too long ago, so we just drove around. Then we heard the screaming" He explained.

"Well… thank you" I said to him.

"Don't worry about it, let's get you home" He said.

When Ray dropped me off he came in to check all the windows for me and then he kissed my cheek before bidding my goodnight and leaving. I double locked the door and put the chain up, part of me just didn't feel safe tonight after what happened. The men might find out where I live and came after me again or something. This had to be one of the worst evenings of my whole entire life, I cannot wait for tomorrow to come around.

After taking my make up off and changing into my pjs I slipped into bed and sighed as my head hit the pillow and I was just about to drift off when I heard the front door knock. I did debate on not answering it but it might be a burglar testing to see if someone is home or it might be the three men coming back to finish what they started. My phone buzzed next to me on the nights stand, I picked it up and saw a text from Oliver; _It's me, open up._

I dragged myself out of bed, unlocked and unchained the door for Oliver to come in and he did. We went over to my sofa and took a seat "Are you ok?" He asked me looking generally concerned about me.

"I'm fine, you and Ray got there just in time" I replied and it was then I really studied his face, there was a speck of blood on his cheek "What's that?" I asked and indicated to it but he just started rubbing his cheek "Oliver is that blood?" I questioned, my voice getting slightly louder. "Did you kill anyone?" I asked being very serious.

"No… I wanted to" He answered "I wanted to rip certain parts of their body off and feed it to the wild dogs in this town" He continued "I wasn't letting them get away with what they did to you. It's been a long time since I have been that angry but I controlled myself and I didn't kill them, just severely hurt them" He finished.

"Oh Oliver" I sighed.

"What? What have I done now? It seems no matter what I do with you it's never the right thing… I don't get into a relationship with you to keep you safe and you hate me, I tell you I want to be in a relationship and you tell me you don't want to be a woman I love. I tracked down the people that were going to… _hurt_ … you and I'm in the wrong but I bet if I didn't do anything I would still be in the wrong. What is it you want from me Felicity?" He questioned, he was getting angry.

"I don't know Oliver" I replied getting upset "I don't know what I want anymore. I have such strong feelings for you but you know as well as I do it would never work. I have feelings for Ray also and he _wants_ to be with me and he wants to be in a relationship with me, a real one. I want to be on team Arrow because I love helping people but if I keep the Arrow life then I won't be able to have a normal life. Oliver I don't know if I'm coming or going right now, excuse me for being emotional but I have a lot going through my head right now" I told him as tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"It wasn't because I never wanted to be with you Felicity, from the moment I walked into your office with that bullet ridden laptop and you were chewing on that red pen babbling away I have wanted to be with you. You are funny, beautiful, insanely smart, caring and everything a guy wants in his girl. Because of Arrow it is hard to be with someone and be fully aware of the other persons needs… it is hard to put someone else first" He replied.

"You didn't even try. You dangled all of these maybes and then just dropped me like a sack of potatoes. The best day of my life was when you asked me out to dinner, I was so happy and I thought my life was finally coming together with you but then you had to ruin it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so bad, I really am and if I could go back then I would do things a lot differently but I can't. I can only try and make it up to you the best I can. If you want to leave Arrow so you can have a normal happy life with Ray then you do it and I will back up all the way. I will always care about you and look out for you, whether you are apart of the team or not" He told me.

"I honestly don't know what to do or what I want, it's just an option that I'm considering. Right now I need to do what's best for me for a change and forget about everybody else" I stated.

"That's right, you do" He replied.

"I would like to go to sleep now" I told him.

"Of course, is there anything you want me to get you before I leave?" He asked.

"No thank you" I answered.

"Ok then" He said and walked to the front door, when he reached the front door he turned to face me before opening it "If you need to talk, anytime of the day… even 3am… then give me a call" He said "Oh, and don't forget to lock the door when I leave" He told me.

"I won't" I replied.

He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on the middle of my forehead before leaving, once again I double locked the door and put the chain on. I sighed and wiped my eyes as I made my way back to bed, I slipped in under the covers but after the emotional conversation I had just had I was wide awake. I couldn't find a comfortable position and all I could think about was the conversation between Oliver and myself this evening. He finally explained things to me but he still crushed my heart into a million pieces and I don' know if I will ever be able to forgive him for that.

 **Ray**

"I didn't know he was going to show up! He normally goes for bank robbers and serious criminals" I said to the three men.

"We want another $500 each. Our asses got kicked by him!" One shouted at me.

"Fine" I replied.

The three of them walked… well they limped away. When I planned for them to 'attack' Felicity I never intended the Arrow showing up. I never wanted to hurt Felicity in any way, I wasn't really going to let them hurt her. She is so hung up on Oliver and I wanted to be there and prove to her that Oliver is not always going to be there when she was in trouble. He wasn't reliable like I was, I was there and I didn't make stupid excuses not to be with her. I really hope she appreciates all this effort I am putting in for her.


	5. Making Up A Date

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 5  
Chapter Name: Making Up A Date**

 **Felicity  
** After what a mess I made of the date the other night with Ray I felt like I needed to make it up to him, I wanted to do something personal and special for him and try my best to do what I can to get back into his good graces. I had decided to make him a nice dinner at my place with a few glasses of wine and talk about him, on our date the other night we talked a lot about me… I wanted and needed to take an interest in his life and his past. I thought I had made a mess of things with Ray after leaving the date early to go and help Oliver.

I asked him yesterday at work if he would be willing to let me make things up to him and join me for dinner at my place tonight. For some reason he said yes and he actually seemed excited about having dinner, I was worried about one thing though… he was used to expensive dinners and top of the line champagne and I didn't have that. I also wasn't didn't have the skills to cook a 5* meal but I wasn't too bad, in the end I decided on Chicken with Prosciutto and Tomatoes Over Polenta.

The biggest question of the night was… what am I going to wear? I didn't want to dress up too fancy because we are only staying here but I know he will show up in a gorgeous expensive suit. I decided on my teal bodycon dress and I matched with teal heels, I had also decided to have my hair down and straighten it. Ray liked it when I did that. I was so nervous, would he like my outfit? Would he like the dinner I cooked? Will he want to see me again after? Will it all go down in flames? I hated dates.

As I placed the dinner on the table the door knocked out loudly, I took a deep breath before smoothing down my dress and making my way to the door. I opened the door with a smile and saw Ray standing there, he was flashing me a beautiful smile and of course he was wearing a suit that probably cost more then my apartment also with a bottle of something in his hand "Come in" I said and opened the door wider for him.

We walked over to the table I had set up by the kitchen so I didn't have to wonder away to far in these heels "I brought this for you" He said and handed me the bottle of wine "It's a nice wine that goes with pretty much any food" He informed me as I walked into the kitchen to pour us some glasses. I handed him a glass and took a seat opposite him "You didn't have to go to all of this trouble you know" He told me.

"I wanted to, I wanted to make up for the date I ruined the other night" I said to him.

"You didn't ruin it. I understand that things come up" He replied.

"That's not the point, the date… and night… was ruined and I am really sorry" I told him.

"How about we make this our first date? Start fresh. Forget what happened the other night and start again from tonight" He said to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok" I simply replied with a wide smile on my face.

After dinner I quickly went t the bathroom to wash up and make sure I had nothing in my teeth, just in case, just as I was about to leave the bathroom I heard music coming from the living room. I walked out and saw Ray standing there holding his hand out to me and he had dimmed the lights.

 **Oliver  
** Felicity was on a date with Ray again tonight, she told me it was to make up for the other night when she cut the date short. I don't know why she just doesn't tell me how she truly feels about Ray, I know she cares for him but I am not sure how deep that the goes. Of course I hope not to far, I'm hoping this is just a little crush and then she will get over it shortly. I know I shouldn't be feeling jealous, I don't have the right to feel jealous but I do.

I always thought me and Felicity would end up together, get married, have babies and start a real life together then grow old. If things get more serious with Ray then I'm not sure my little fantasy will come true. I had my opportunity and I blew it, I pushed her into the arms of another man… I have no one to blame really except myself.

Right now it could be me on that date with Felicity, it could be me cuddling up on the sofa with a glass of wine with her, it could be me waking up next to her in the morning, it could be me making her happy, it could… should be me by her side.

"Oliver" I heard Diggle's voice call out from above me, I looked towards the stairs and saw him skipping down them happily, someone clearly got laid "How you doing?" He asked me. I didn't answer him and he sighed "Ok silly question" He stated.

"Why are you here and not with your family?" I asked him as he reached me.

"Lyla is taking Sara to visit her mother and I would rather be here with you" He replied.

"I thought you got along with Lyla's mother?" I questioned.

"I do get on well with her but every time we're there she keeps asking when Lyla is going to quit work to basically become a housewife and she keeps talking about baby number 2... We're still getting the hang of the first one" He explained to me.

"Do you think you will have another one?" I asked curiously.

"Don't you start" He replied and I just shrugged my shoulders and turned away.

 **Felicity  
** As me and Ray moved slowly in time with the music I couldn't help but smile and think about all the times in the future that this could happen. I really like Ray and I could see myself having a future with him, waking up with him in the morning and making him breakfast. At the same time I could see the same future with Oliver and I'm not sure which one I want… I was being selfish and stupid but I am so confused right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Ray asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Don't be silly, tell me" He prompted.

"Just how happy I am" I told him.

Ray pulled away from me and took a couple steps back before putting his hands in his pockets "Why are you lying to me?" He asked.

"I'm not" I said trying to reassure him.

"Your voice changes pitch when you lie… what are you really thinking about?" He asked me.

"Honestly it's nothing" I told him. He looked like he wanted to scream. He took one hand out of his pocket and started shaking his hand, he looked not like the Ray I was dancing with not even a minute ago. He looked like a completely different person and I was scared "Ray, what's the matter?" I asked him.

"I don't like people lying to me!" He shouted.

"Honestly Ray, I was just thinking about all the times in the future we could be doing this or waking up next to one another" I told him, it was the truth… I just failed to mention the part about Oliver. He came towards me and placed his hands on my arms and started squeezing quite hard, hard enough I know it would leave marks "Ray you're hurting me, please stop" I pleaded with him.

"Was you also thinking about him?" He asked me.

"No" I answered quickly.

"You're lying!" He shouted again and squeezed harder.

"Stop!" I exclaimed.

Ray stared at me for a few moments, breathing deeply and then he just let go "I need to be getting home now" He told me and started grabbing his things. I wanted to stop him leaving but at the same time I wanted him to leave after that had just happened. He actually scared me and I don't want a man like that in my life.

Maybe it was just a one off, I mean I did cut our date short the other night to go and be with Oliver. Ray obviously knows that me and Oliver have more of a past then I initially told him. I don't blame him for getting angry really, I should just start forgetting about Oliver and start concentrating on Ray.

Ray was the one who made the effort with me, took me out to dinner, made me laugh, made me get those butterflies in my stomach. He's not a bad guy and he's under a lot of stress with work and also because of me and my issues with Oliver. I don't blame the guy for snapping, I'm surprised he didn't snap sooner.


	6. Worried

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 6  
Chapter Name: Worried**

 **Felicity  
** When I woke up for the day I instantly felt an ache in my arm. I looked down and saw finger print bruises on my arm from where Ray had gripped me last night on our date. I sighed and started thinking about ways I could cover up the bruises so Oliver and no one else saw them. If Oliver or Digg saw the bruises they would flip and that would be the end of Ray "Oh God" I huffed as I dragged myself out of bed.

The work day dragged and I hardly saw Ray so when my shift had finished I went down to his office to talk to him about last night. I wanted him to know that I wasn't angry at him for what happened but I also wanted to let him know nothing like that would happen again. I had my big speech prepared but when I got to his office he wasn't there and his PA told me he was in a meeting that wouldn't finish for another couple of hours at least. I didn't want to wait all that time to speak to Ray so I decided to go to my second job in the Arrow lair.

I walked into the Arrow lair and saw Oliver sitting in my chair looking very bored. I took a deep breath before walking down the stairs and greeting him "Good evening Oliver" he just gave me a small smile in return. He got out of my seat so I could sit down, as I sat down Oliver spun my chair around so I was looking at him and I gasped in shock "Erm… Can I help you?" I asked him.

"What is that?" He asked me indicating to the top of my arm, my cardigan had fallen.

I looked down and saw little bruises sitting there from Ray last night "It's nothing" I told him but I could tell from his face he didn't believe me. I pulled my cardigan up and hid the bruises "Honestly Oliver, you don't need to panic. It's nothing" I said to him and I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince; me or him.

"Now that looks like finger marks to me… now tell me where you got them" He said.

"It must have been from the other night, those guys from The Glades" I replied.

Oliver was about to argue with me more when the computer bleeped behind me, I turned around and started doing my phone "There's an armed robbery in progress in a drug storage facility at the hospital" I told him "That seems like an Arrow case" I stated.

"I'll get suited up, you call Roy and Diggle" He said and wondered off.

I got straight on the phone to Roy and Diggle, I told them the situation and they said they would meet him there. I then started my hacking business and looking into CCTV. From the cameras I could see there were three armed men. One of them was holding staff hostage, one was keeping a look out for police and the last guy was loading up drugs into a duffel bag "Oliver, there are three of them. All armed and they are holding hostages" I told him over the comm system, I was hoping Digg and Roy wasn't too far away.

"Ok I am a couple minutes away" Oliver replied.

"We're right behind you" Digg's voice said.

 **Oliver  
** I pulled up to the hospital and went through to the basement where the drugs are hidden away from patients, in case they try and overdose themselves, I could hear Diggle and Roy following behind me. The three of us stopped just out of sight whilst we came up with a plan.

"Roy I want you to go in first and take care of the guy on the door. Diggle I want you to go in straight after and go for guy number two that has the hostages, you need to help get the hostages out. I will come in and go for guy number three" I explained to the guys.

Everyone was clear of the plan "Felicity I want you to keep an eye on things on the CCTV and I want you to call Lance and let him know of the situation, they won't be far behind us anyway" I told her.

"I'm already on it" She replied.

For once everything went down according to plan and there was no casualties or deaths, so that was a plus. When we had all three gunman tied up Lance arrived and it was an easy transfer. All of the hostages were checked over and they were fine, all in all it was a good day's work… for a change.

There was still one thing I wanted to sort out… Felicity's bruises. They looked like finger print bruises to me and too fresh to be from the other night. I wanted to know where she got them from and who hurt her, I swear if someone has hurt her I will hurt them twice as bad.

"Good work today guys" I told Diggle and Roy.

"Thanks, look am I ok to go? I promised Thea I'd meet her for dinner… she wanted to talk to me about something" Roy said, I nodded and he left.

"You ok?" Digg asked me.

"Yeah… I'm fine" I replied.

"You sure? You seem a bit pissed. I thought after taking down three armed robbers you would be in a better mood" He pointed out.

"I'm worried about Felicity" I told him "She has these bruises on her arms, finger print looking bruises. They look fresh but she's not talking" I explained to him.

"Want me to talk to her?" He asked.

"You can try" I answered.

 **Felicity  
** Oliver and Digg came back from the armed job and Oliver went straight through to the back, I thought it was strange. Diggle came and sat down next to me and gave me a meaningful look, I was really starting to get worried now. I saw on the CCTV that everything went well and no one was hurt "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I'm ok, it's you that everyone is worried about" He answered.

"Did Oliver put you up to this?" I questioned "I told him that I was ok and he had nothing to worry about" I jumped in before Diggle could reply "Why does no one ever listen to what I'm telling them?" I questioned getting angry.

"Whoa… calm down Felicity. I just wanted to know you were ok for myself, you are like a sister to me and it would kill me if something happened to you and I didn't stop it" He told me and I sighed "Don't sigh at me… I just need to make sure" He said.

"Digg I promise you that I am ok… there is nothing for you or Oliver or anyone for that matter to be worried about. If there is something for you to worry about then I will let you know, I promise" I explained to him.

"Ok" He stated.

"Everything ok?" Oliver asked as he came towards us dressed in his normal clothes.

"Everything is fine" I told him.

"I'm gonna go and call Lyla, let her know that I'm ok" Diggle said and walked away.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Oliver asked me.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you ask me that again" I joked.

"Sorry" Oliver said with a smile playing on his lips "I was just worried. I don't like the idea of someone hurting you, it kills me. I would die if something happened to you and… if someone ever hurts you then I swear to God I will…" He started but I cut him off.

"Oliver I'm fine and like I told Diggle, if there is something you need to know then I will tell you" I said.

"Ok" He said.

My phone started ringing and when I looked at the screen I saw that it was Ray calling. Oliver excised himself and I rook a deep breath before answering the phone "Hey" I said.

"Where are you?" He asked me.

"I'm busy at the moment, is everything ok?" I questioned.

"I thought you would be at home, you neighbour said that you haven't been home yet… I'm worried about you" He said.

"Why is everyone so worried about me today?" I asked.

"What do you mean everyone?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter" I replied.

"You're with Oliver aren't you?" He questioned and he sounded pissed and before I could reply he jumped in "You better get home" He said and hung up the phone.

I put my phone down on the table, I could feel and hear my heart beating in my chest. I was scared to go home but I shouldn't be, I wasn't doing anything wrong. In fact I was doing the right thing and helping save people's lives, I was with Oliver yes but I wasn't doing what he thought I was doing… Why is this getting so complicated.


	7. The Beginning

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 7  
Chapter Name: The Beginning **

**Felicity  
** I gave Oliver some excuse about not feeling too good and he told me to go home. I didn't want to tell him I was going to meet Ray because he was pissed about me being here, it would cause an argument. I really did not want to see Ray right now, so what if I was with Oliver. I am allowed to have friends but I guess I understand why he would be upset about me being with Oliver considering our past. I am so confused as to what is going on right now, I don't know what's right or wrong now and I am scared I am going to end up on the wrong side.

As I didn't want to face Ray I took the longest way home as possible just to drag it out that little bit longer and I tried to hit every red light. You know a relationship is not going well when one doesn't really want to see the other. I know I don't really have anything to fear but at the same time after what happened last night and his tone on the phone, I was a little panicked. Part of me wants to call Oliver and tell him what really happened last night and how I got the bruises but then again I don't think Ray deserves that sort of treatment.

My head was so messed up right now. Maybe when I get home I should just tell Ray that I need some time to myself and think about the future of our relationship. I don't think he will take it all that well considering the fight he went through just to be with me and now I am throwing it all back in his face. Being with him right now just didn't feel right and I think the two of us have issues we need to sort out separately before we can have a real adult relationship.

When I did eventually pull up to my place I saw Ray standing on my doorstep still in his suit with his hands in his pockets. He looked pissed. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to him, I greeted him with a peck on the cheek but he did not react to it or return the favour. We didn't speak, I just opened the front door and the two of us entered my apartment. Ray slammed my door closed making me jump.

"Ray before you start yelling at me I need to tell you that what you did last night… it was unacceptable and I want you to know that it will never happen again. I think you have some issues you need to sort out before we can even talk about being in a real relationship" I explained to him, I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded "You have physically marked me and I will not accept that treatment from any man" I added.

He didn't say anything at first he just stood there and watched me, like a bird watches it's prey. Ready to strike but waiting for the perfect moment "You're breaking up with me?" He questioned me a lot calmer then I thought. I didn't trust my voice to reply so I just nodded at him but then he started laughing "You don't get to dump me" He stated.

"I don't know who you think you are but if I say we are over then we are over. I don't care how rich you are or if I work for your company, I can easily find another job" I told him, I wanted him to think that he couldn't intimidate me… even though he did massively.

"Felicity you got what you deserved last night. Everything in your life revolves some way around Oliver and I am sick of being the second best man in your life! I am supposed to be your boyfriend but you spend more time with him then you do me. You cut our dates short to be with him. You speak to him on the phone about thirty times a day. You are more into him then you are me" He told me "I am just a back up for you aren't I? Keeping the sheets warm until Oliver is ready to be with you" He added.

"That's not true-" I started but he cut me off before I could finish.

"He is never going to want to be with you. I can't blame him. He is a very smart guy who can have any girl he wants, do you really think he would settle for plain old you? Do you really think his ideal girl is a tech freak? Don't be stupid. He humours you so that you can do whatever it is you do with him in your spare time" He said to me.

"I think you need to leave" I told him firmly.

"I am not going anywhere because I am your boyfriend and you are mine" He stated.

"I'm not a possession!" I shouted.

He took his hands out of his pockets and took the few steps towards me so we were almost touching. I had to look up at him to see his face properly. Before I could react the back of his hand slapped my cheek sending my head swinging to the left "Don't you dare shout at me, you are mine" He whispered harshly in my ear.

I built myself up some courage and I pushed him as hard as I could away from me and I headed for the front door. Just as my hand touched the handle I was pulled backwards by my hair, I fell to the floor and saw Ray standing above me "Please Ray… you are not this person. Please just stop" I pleaded with him as I had a stinging cheek and tears streaming down my face.

"Get up" He ordered.

I stood up and looked him in the eyes, I was wondering where the man I met had gone and this monster had come from? This was not the Ray that I knew and cared for, this was someone or something taking over his body "There is nothing going on between me and Oliver, I swear. Yes at one point there was something between us but not anymore, I am with you. I promise I am not using you" I told him hoping that he will believe me.

"Go clean yourself up" He ordered.

I didn't question it. I walked into my bathroom and closed the door behind me, I looked in the mirror and saw a large red mark covering my whole cheek and a small scratch where his ring had caught me. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was a mess and me clothes were all rumpled and untidy. Why would he do this to me? This has to be more then jealousy about me and Oliver spending time together.

Once I had cleaned myself up I went into my bedroom and put some make up on to try and cover the red mark and scratch on my face. I took my hair out of it's normal ponytail and redone it so it looked neater and more presentable "Are you done?" I heard a voice say behind me.

From the reflection in the mirror I could see that it was Ray "Are you going somewhere?" I asked him.

"No but I am getting extremely bored out here" He stated.

"I'm sorry. I will be out in a couple moments" I said to him and he disappeared from the doorway.

When I was finished I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where I saw Ray sitting on the sofa looking relaxed as if nothing had happened. It surprised me, part of me was hoping that he would be out here waiting for me so he could beg for my forgiveness after what he had just done.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me as I sat down next to me.

"No" I answered.

"Well you do need to eat" He pointed out.

"I'm just not hungry right now" I told him.

"Did you eat with Oliver?" He asked me.

"No" I answered.

"Good" He stated "Well I'm hungry so I am going to order some Chinese… are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked me.

"Positive" I replied.

"Oh c'mon don't be mad at me. I was just doing what had to be done" He said.

"Doing what had to be done?" I questioned in shock "How is this something that needed to be done?" I questioned indicating to my cheek "You have no right putting your hands on me" I told him.

"You are my woman and when you do something wrong I will punish you how ever I see fit… you are not supposed to like it, it's just so you know where the line is and what is expected of you" He explained to me.

"Expected of me? We're not living in Victorian England" I argued back.

"Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you" He warned.

Was this really going to be my life from now on? Sitting her in my own apartment and taking all of this abuse from Ray? My mother let this happen to her once and she made me promise that I would never let it happen to me, I wouldn't let a man lay his hand on me even once. Yet here I am stuck in this place with this man who thinks it's ok to treat me like this and control me. What am I going to do?

I know I can't go to Oliver, Digg or Roy because they will kill him. I can't go to the police because I don't want this dragged through the courts, especially with Ray being as influential and famous as he is here. I had told I was leaving him and look what happened, I'm stuck and there is nothing I can do about it.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT - MUST READ

**OK… For once and for all;**

 **If you like Ray and do not like stories where he is the bad person then DO NOT read this story! It states in the summary. I have placed warnings throughout this story saying the same thing over and over again. Repeating myself is becoming a little boring now. DO NOT read this story if you are in love with Ray! Believe it or not I actually like Ray in Arrow, he's a good character but this is just a story that I have made up. This one story is not going to DESTROY Ray as people have told me. Just don't read it if you don't like it, don't wait until chapter 7 to say you don't like it. The people who visit FanFiction say they love reading, maybe they should read the disclaimers before putting down someone's work.**

 **I have deleted the reviews that have accused me of DESTROYING Ray… no need for such negativity in this world. The whole point of FanFiction is for writers to write what they wish about their favourite characters, freedom of speech and all of that. There is no need to bash writers for their ideas and the stories the writer has published. It can be seen as bullying, no one likes a bully.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story, liked it and seen it for what it really is… a story. I do appreciate all the follows, favourites and (positive) reviews. It does mean a lot to me, there will be more stories coming in the future… all of them Olicity. I am currently writing one that I hope you will all enjoy. It's going to be bringing in the character everyone has been waiting to turn up in the TV Series… Oliver's child. Cannot wait for you to read it.**

 **This story only has a three chapters left and I will be posting them very shortly.**


	9. Next Step

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 8  
Chapter Name: Next Step**

 **Felicity  
** For the past three weeks I know have been acting really strange, not myself and Oliver has noticed. I have been really distant with everyone and not 100% focused on the job at hand, the guys were becoming more worried about me. They have asked me multiple times to tell them what's wrong with me but I keeps telling them I'm fine. Oliver has tried his best to try and find out what I am hiding but I was keeping my secret to well hidden. Oliver even took to asking Ray if I was ok but Ray told them that I was fine when I was with him… which is a lie.

Me and Ray had a huge fight five nights ago and he completely lost it on me. He hurt me more then he has ever hurt me before, he didn't just slap me or something he actually beat me up like he was in a bar fight. I was covered in bruises and cuts so I came up with some cover story and told Oliver I was ill and couldn't come in for Arrow duty. He said he hoped I got better soon and he would try and come see me so he could see for himself that I was ok.

He had come to my home to try and see me two nights ago but I didn't want him to see me so Ray opened the door. I heard Oliver say he was worried about me and he wanted me to call him so he knew I was ok but I didn't call him back, I knew if I started talking to him I would break down and end up telling him all of my dirty secrets that I would rather keep hidden. I didn't want him or anyone knowing that I was in a violent and destructive relationship.

My bruises and cuts had cleared up enough for me to cover it with make up and I could go back to Arrow duty. Ray was away on business for the next three days so I was free to go and see Oliver and my other friends. I was free to be apart or Arrow for a couple days before Ray comes back and I have to come up with another excuse. I knew that if I keep coming up with excuses then Oliver and the other were going to start suspecting things and answering questions I would rather not answer.

I walked into the Arrow lair and saw Oliver working out, I smiled slightly. He must have heard me because he stopped and turned around to see me "Hey! You feeling better?" He asked me.

"Much better thanks" I replied.

He walked towards me putting his shirt on and I took my seat at the computers, Oliver came and leaned against the table and took a drink of water "I was getting worried about you… I came to see you the other night and Ray was supposed to tell you to call me" He told me.

"Yeah he did but I forgot" I replied hoping he would drop the subject.

"Look I know that there is something else going on with you but I just can't figure out what it is. When you keep secrets from me I worry and when I'm worrying about you I can't be focused on being the Arrow… I know you must have your reasons for keeping whatever it is a secret, but you must know by now that keeping secrets never ends well" He explained to me.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just kept quiet, Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder before walking back over to the salmon ladder to continue his workout. I thought I had been keeping my emotions in well enough to hide the fact that there was a problem, obviously not. If Oliver could notice it then so can a lot of people and that had me worried. Would they start asking me questions? Would Oliver bring the heat on more? Will he guess it has something to do with Ray?

My phone started ringing but as I was so deep in thought it made me jump. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ray, I couldn't ignore it as much as I wanted to "Hey" I said as I answered.

"Why are you at Verdant?" He asked angrily.

"You're tracking me?" I asked quietly so Oliver wouldn't hear.

"Sneaking out to see Oliver whilst I'm away… classy girl" He said sarcastically.

I looked over at Oliver to make sure he wasn't listening "Don't speak to me like that. I'm not doing anything with Oliver. I am allowed to leave my house and socialise with people" I told him.

"Just get home right now" He ordered and hung up.

A tear slipped down my cheek and before I could wipe it Oliver saw "What's the matter?" He asked me as he rushed over to me but I just shook my head "C'mon Felicity it's not like you to be keeping secrets from me, just tell me what is going on and I can help you" He told me.

"I need to go" I stated and picked my bag up.

"Why?" He asked as I raised up from my chair.

"I don't need to give you a reason, it's my life!" I snapped before storming out.

I didn't mean to snap at Oliver but I was so frustrated with everything going on right now. Ray was treating me bad and I didn't know how to end it without it going wrong. Oliver had done nothing but be my friend and he was trying his hardest to help me without even knowing what the problem was. I knew if I told him what was going on then there is that chance that he or Digg or Roy will end up killing Ray or really hurting him. I didn't want that. I wanted to try and end things fast and without any backlash, which I knew was impossible.

When I got home I unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind me, I stood there in shock when I saw Ray standing there in my living room. He wasn't even supposed to be in the state and yet here he is in my living room. I knew it was going to be a bad night after the phone conversation we had when I was in the lair "So you finally managed to drag yourself away from your bit on the side?" He questioned.

"Ray I promise it isn't like that at all… me and Oliver are just friends. There was feelings between us in the past but I'm with you now and I think you need to get over the fact that me and Oliver are still friends" I explained to him.

"Don't give me your petty little excuses. Seems like you're putting out for everyone except me and that is about to change" He told me and grabbed my arm, he started dragging me towards the bedroom and then he threw me onto my bed "You are mine and I don't want you to ever forget it" He said before getting on top of me and kissing me harshly.

When it was over Ray got dressed and told me he had to leave for a meeting. He had to fly to Boston, I was thankful he was leaving but he told me he would be keeping track of my phone so if I left the house he would know about it. Once he had left I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them, and then I started crying. Once I started I couldn't stop and I was finally letting everything out… all of the hurt, pain, confusion, loneliness and sadness out but it didn't seem to help. In fact it just drained me.

I woke up the next morning and decided to call in sick to work. There were some things I wanted to do today but I was gonna be smart and leave my phone here when I went out so he couldn't trace it. He will probably call and wonder where I am as I'm not at work but I will just tell him I was sleeping or something… I'll think of something.

The first thing I wanted to do was have a shower. I needed to cleanse myself of what had happened last night. I scrubbed my body so hard I was starting to go red, I decided to stop before I started peeling skin off. I got out of the shower once I felt satisfied I was clean and then brushed my teeth before getting dressed.

After I was ready for the day ahead I stripped the bed sheets and put them in the wash to clean off any evidence of last night. As if washing the sheets would make it seem like it never happened, we all know it won't work but I was gonna do it anyway. It didn't take me long to strip the bed clothes and put them in the wash so I decided to do chore number three.

I went to the local pharmacy and got the morning after pill. I wasn't on any contraception because I wasn't sleeping with anyone and I'm sure Ray didn't use a condom last night, the last thing I need is to end up pregnant with his baby. I could sense the judgmental-ness coming from the woman behind me but I didn't care, the mood I was in today she could suck it.

When I got home I called the doctors and made an appointment to go on some form of birth control in case I ever find myself in that position again. I wasn't sure what type of contraception to go on but hopefully after an appointment with the doctor I will know more about the different types and find one that suits me.

I hated this.


	10. Breaking Point

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 9  
Chapter Name: Breaking Point**

 **Felicity  
** Since forcing me to have sex with him a couple weeks ago Ray has been avoiding me slightly, not that I minded. What worried me most was he is like a coiled spring, he looked like he was going to lose it any moment and I have no idea when it will happen when he does. I do not want to be home alone with him when he finally does snap because I think one of us will be leaving the house in a body bag and the other going to jail for murder, that's the only way our relationship was going to end.

I was too scared to walk away from him, I didn't have the guts and Ray was to afraid to leave me in case I tell everyone what he is really like. He was scared of me and my knowledge yet I'm the one that's afraid to leave him, I know if I do he will just come after me until he finds me and I don't want to run from here. This is my home and I like it here, I have my job, friends and most of all I have Oliver… he is a friend but he's a different kind of friend.

Me and Oliver messed up really bad when it came to our relationship. One says they're ready for the relationship to begin and the other isn't. Then when the latter is ready the other is not, it's a constant back and forth thing which I think may go on for the rest of our lives. He gets jealous when I have a man in my life, take Ray and Barry for example, and I got jealous and sad when he has a girlfriend. Especially a girlfriend like Sara who is kick ass at everything.

Oliver was starting to put things together and he had worked out that whatever secret I was hiding it was to do with Ray. I had always made sure to cover up any marks or bruises I had on me in case I ran into Oliver, not that I see him much anymore as I'm not allowed. It wouldn't be long until Oliver figures it out and then all hell is going to break loss, Ray will end up in a body bag that much I'm sure of.

The thing about Oliver is he is really over protective, especially with me. I don't blame him because I keep getting myself into situations where I need help and being friends with the Arrow helps me. He has always got my back, like today for example, Ray is in a meeting all day and I have to go to the dentist. I really hate dentists and Oliver said he would come with me and be my support which he didn't have to do, being the Arrow probably meant he had better things to do today.

I will have to keep this from Ray because he will freak out and he will do something to hurt me like he always does. He hates me seeing Oliver and refuses me to be in the same room as Oliver alone, I'm not really sure what his expectations are of me but when I am with someone in a relationship I am only with them. I do not have affairs and I do not cheat, I actually find it insulting that he thinks that of me.

As I finished getting ready for the horrid dentist trip my front door knocked and I was expecting to see Oliver there but instead I found Ray. He stood there in his suit grinning at me like someone who had just won the lottery, it worried me to be honest "Surprised to see me?" He questioned as he forced his way into my apartment and slammed the door closed behind him.

"A little bit, I thought you were in a meeting all day?" I questioned.

"I was but I listened into a very interesting phone call of yours with Oliver" He stated and I felt my eyes grow wide in shock "He was going to go with you to your 'dentist' appointment… I know you wasn't really going to the dentist, it's sad to think you can insult my intelligence" He told me "Do you really think I could sit in a meeting with the financial people talking about stats knowing my girlfriend is going to be fucking some guy. I don't think so" He said.

"Ray this has to got to stop!" I shouted "You are crazy. Me and Oliver are friends, he knows how much I hate the dentist, you were working so he offered to go with me… so what? I am allowed to have male friends" I told him.

"Do you really think that I am that stupid?" He asked.

"Of course not" I replied "I really do have a dentist appointment, I can call Oliver and tell him you're coming with me instead and you can see for yourself" I pleaded with him, I don't think he realises how crazy he was really sounding right now.

Before either one of us could respond the door knocked and Ray opened it, I saw Oliver standing on the other side of the door and knew this could only end badly "Erm… Hi" Oliver said awkwardly as he walked in to my apartment.

"Go on Ray… tell Oliver why you think he's here" I told him.

"What?" Oliver questioned confused.

"Ray thinks that you are here to sleep with me behind his back and he is driving me crazy" I said to Oliver, growing a back bone because Oliver was here and I know Ray wouldn't do anything with Oliver here and if he did then Oliver would kick his ass.

"Shut up Felicity" Ray ordered.

"Don't talk to her like that" Oliver shouted to Ray.

"She's my girlfriend, not yours. I will talk to her however I want to talk to her" Ray said.

"I'm not a piece of meat" I stated.

"Be a man Oliver and tell me, man to man, how does it feel sleeping with someone else's girlfriend… it wouldn't be the first time you've done it. If you think I am going to stand by and let you and that tramp do this behind my back and get the last laugh then you have another thing coming" Ray explained to Oliver.

"Ray you have got to stop this. You have no idea how crazy and paranoid you sound right now and I really do not know how much more of this I can take" I told him.

"Look man… just calm down. No one is doing anything behind your back. Felicity is a good woman and you are so lucky to have her, she chose you" Oliver told Ray calmly to try and diffuse the situation "If you don't want her to leave then you need to be able to trust her and be good to her, that's what she deserves" He finished.

"Please Ray, get some sort of help" I pleaded.

"You need to leave, I need to speak to MY girlfriend in private" Ray stated.

Oliver looked between me and Ray, obviously he was worried about leaving me here on my own but I told him to go and I promised to call him later. I could see as Oliver left he was hesitant but he trusted me. Me and Ray both stayed silent until we heard Oliver pull away from my apartment in his car.

"Why did you do that? Show me up in front of him" Ray demanded.

"I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not sleeping with Oliver" I told him.

The back of Ray's hand connected with my face, with the force of the slap I fell down to the ground. He stood over me and just watched me, I saw his face change into… I can't describe it. It looked like Ray but his eyes became black and his face muscles tightened and then he let everything out.

He started kicking me, punching me, slapping me, slamming my head on the floor and clawing at me. I didn't try and fight back because I knew it would be no good and it would just make him more angry. I laid there on the floor with him on top of me as he kept hitting me over and over again, my vision was starting to turn black and I was thankful for the blackness that was about to come.

My pain was going to be over and I would be free of Ray for good but I knew that I wouldn't be seeing Oliver again. My only hope is that Oliver doesn't get himself in trouble for this, I don't want him avenging my death and ending up in prison, killed or exposed. I wanted him to carry on going knowing that I will always be watching over him and keeping him safe, everyone in team Arrow.

 **Oliver  
** When Felicity told me it was ok to leave her alone with Ray earlier I knew that I shouldn't have but she promised me she would be ok and she would call me. It's been three hours and she still hasn't called me, I have text her and called her but I've had no reply. I was beginning to become really worried about her, Ray was pissed at her place and accusing her of all sorts of things. I really can't believe he thought that me and Felicity were having an affair behind his back.

Felicity is a one man kind of woman, she one of the good ones. A woman that any guy would be lucky to have and for some reason she chose to be with Ray and continues to be with Ray knowing that he thinks so little of her and treats her so bad. Everything was beginning to make sense now, she's been so distant with not just me but everyone on team Arrow, she's been not acting herself and she's become one of those people that sticks by their boyfriend's side 24/7.

I have had enough of waiting around, I am going to Felicity's place and make sure that she's ok. I don't care if Ray is there, I will kick his ass if I have to. There is no one on this planet that can stop me going over there to make sure she was ok. I know what happens to women like Felicity; they usually end up hurt.

When I got to Felicity's place I banged on the door but nobody answered so I walked around to the living room window and looked through. I saw Felicity laying on the floor all battered and unconscious, I rushed round to the front door and kicked it open before going over to her.


	11. Revenge

**Title Of Story: To Good To Be True  
Chapter Number: 10  
Chapter Name: Revenge**

 **Oliver  
** I got Felicity to the hospital and she was taken off straight away to be examined on, they were worried because they didn't know how long she had been unconscious for. They also needed to do a full body examination on her to know what sort of injuries they were looking at and then they needed to find out if there was any internal injuries on her, they had to do all of this before they could really help her. On my way to the hospital I called Digg and told him what had happened, he said he was going to meet me here and as if on queue he came bursting in threw the doors.

He was pissed and he wanted to make sure that Felicity was ok but I had other ideas. I wanted Digg here so he could stay with Felicity and keep me up to date on her progress, I was going to go and find Ray and I was going to teach him a lesson he will never forget. If he lives through it obviously. Of course Digg tried talking me out of it, he told me to let Lance deal with it or to wait until Felicity was ok and he would come with me but I didn't want that, I wanted to go now before he could jump on his private plane (if he hasn't already) and disappear.

I decided that I wasn't going to change into the Arrow for this one, I didn't need to. He knew that I would be coming after him, I didn't need the bow for this. I left the hospital and called Roy on the road and told him the situation and he was going to meet me at Palmer Technologies where we would find Ray and take him down. I had a feeling that Ray had already alerted his security that we were coming but that wasn't stop me and Roy coming after him, besides I know how to get into the building without anyone finding me.

Roy and I left the air vent and landed feet first in Ray's office. He was sitting at his desk with blood on his shirt and his knuckles looked like they had been in a bar fight. He had a glass of scotch sitting in front of him that looked like it hadn't been touched. Roy and I just stood there staring at him, waiting for him to make his move but he seemed defeated. He looked as if he had no fight left in him and he was finished with the situation. Not that I really care, I am going to kill this bastard for everything that he has done to Felicity.

"She dead yet?" He asked without even looking up.

Something inside me just clicked. I saw red and I pounced on him, I felt the chair he was sitting on fall to the floor and the two of us starting rolling around on the floor fighting like a couple of teenage boys. I could hear Roy shouting at me in the distance, telling me to get up but I just wanted this son of a bitch to feel pain. I wanted him to feel more pain then anyone in this entire world had felt!

I managed to get the upper hand and I had Roy pinned below me and I started punching him again and again, he wasn't fighting back anymore and I don't care. All I want to do is kick his ass.

"Ok enough!" Roy shouted and started pulling me off him.

"No!" I shouted back and tried going for Ray again but Roy shoved me away and stood between the two of us.

I looked down and saw Ray laying on the floor out cold and covered in blood. I couldn't tell if he was alive or not and I didn't really care, not after everything he did to Felicity. He deserves this and more, people like Ray don't deserve justice.

"Clean yourself up and we'll go to the hospital. You've taught Ray a lesson" Roy told me.

I entered Felicity's room and saw her laying on the bed in a hospital gown and wired up to loads of machines. The doctor told me that she has no internal injuries and she's very lucky to be alive. All of her wounds will heal eventually but she will be in a lot of pain for a little while due to the severe beating she received. She had a broken wrist, a fractured shoulder, black eyes, multiple cuts to her face, bruised arms, a fractured nose and she has a head injury which is why she's going to be kept in hospital for a couple days. She looks like she's been hit by a bus.

I took a seat next to her and grabbed her small and cold him in my big warm one. She didn't move so she is definitely out cold "Felicity I am so sorry that I didn't help you sooner. In fact I'm sorry that I left you with Ray, even though I could see how angry he was. I should have realised that there was something going on but I didn't and I let you down. I am so sorry and I am never going to be able to forgive myself for letting you get hurt again" I explained to her and watched her face, it showed no signs of movement "Ray is never going to bother you again, I promise. When you get out of here I am going to take you home and look after you, I will make sure that you get better" I told her.

She looked so small and fragile laying in this big white bed. She doesn't look like my Felicity and I'm scared that after everything that happened to her she won't ever be that Felicity again.

"When you made your feelings clear to me the first time I should've just told you how I feel because believe me I felt the same way you did. I still love you Felicity and I always will. Telling you we shouldn't be together was the biggest mistake of my life and I am going to spend the rest of my life making that up to you, along with a lot of other things" I said "I really don't know why you put up with a lost cause like me" I added.

"You're not a lost cause" Felicity replied huskily. She flickered her eyes open and we stared at each other for a little while "Did you kill him?" She asked me and I knew exactly what she was on about.

"I didn't stick around to find out" I answered honestly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" She said.

"Don't ever say you're sorry. Especially for what he did to you, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you" I told her.

"I was weak" She stated.

"You are a lot of things Felicity Megan Smoak but weak is not one of them. Ray is a weak man, he knows he will never get away with treating a man like that, that's why he picks on women. I promise you that he'll never come near you again… otherwise I will kill him" I explained to her.

"Oliver?" She questioned.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for always being there when I need you. You really are a hero" She told me with a soft smile.

"You know I will always be there for you. Now get some rest, I'll still be here when you get back" I said and placed a small kiss on the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Felicity  
** Oliver placed a kiss on the top of my head before leaving the room, I closed my eyes to go to sleep but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see Ray standing over me and I can feel him punching me and hitting me all over. I can smell him as if he is standing over me, he's just everywhere and I can't get rid of him.

I sat up in the bed and I felt wetness on my cheek, I wiped my eyes but that didn't seem to help. More and more tears started falling down my face and before I knew it I was weeping, I sound stupid! Why am I crying over Ray? He's nothing. He's a stupid little man that beat a woman so she wouldn't leave him… why am I wasting my tears on him! I wanted to scream!

The door opened and Oliver stood in the doorway "What's the matter?" He asked concerned and approached the bed.

"I can't get him out of my head! I can feel him, smell him and when I close my eyes I see him standing above me. I can't cope with this" I admitted.

"I'm here, he's not going to get to you… I swear" He said and grabbed my hand.

"You can't be there twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week" I pointed out.

"I'm a hero remember?" He questioned with a smile.

Maybe with Oliver here by my side I can work through everything and I can become me again. I know I'm not myself and it's all Ray's fault. It's going to take a while but I know with Oliver and my friends I will make it through… there's hope for me yet.


	12. The End

**Well... that is all folks!**

 **I want to say a huge thank you to EVERYONE has supported me through this story and helped me through the hard times. There has been a problem with certain people on this story because of the nature of it. Thank you to all of those who were sending me positive vibes and positive feedback, you are amazing and it's down to you that I didn't just give up and delete this story. I carried on because of you because I didn't want to disappoint any of you.**

 **I do have a story in the works which is about Oliver and his child that was mentioned in one of the episodes. I want to complete the story before posting it but I am hoping to get the first chapter out in about a month. I know it sounds like a long time away but it's not... I promise! I may do a couple one-shots as fillers to fill that void!**

 **Thanks everyone! x**


End file.
